Maze Runner truth or dare
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Thomas, Newt, and Minho are imprisoned in a room in WICKED's headquarters and decide to play Truth or Dare, which quickly gets out of control. ThomasxNewt. Oneshot


"I can't sleep," Thomas said after a long time.

"Me neither," Newt said from the bunk below him. "Let's bloody talk about something or shucking do something."

"Like what?" asked Minho.

"Truth or dare," Newt suggested.

Minho snickered. "You're such a girl, Newt," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not!"

"Truth or Dare is a girl's game," Minho declared.

"Guys, shut up and let's play the shuck game," Thomas said, climbing down from the top bunk and sitting on the edge of Newt's bed, where Newt was already sitting up.

"Wait," Thomas said. "WICKED's watching."

"Let them watch," Newt grumbled. "Hope they're bloody entertained."

"Wait - what do we have to do if we lose?" Minho asked.

Newt thought for a moment and then laughed. "Whoever bloody chickens out first has to give Rat Man a hug next time we see him," he decided.

"Not gonna be me," Minho said.

"Me neither. Okay, someone start," said Thomas.

"I will," said Minho. "Newt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you had a crush on Alby?" Minho asked.

Newt blushed, answering Minho's question. "He was hot," said Newt defensively.

Minho grinned. "But I'm hotter," he said. Newt turned to look at Thomas. "Tommy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooooh, shouldn't have picked that one Tommy," Newt said, laughing. "I dare you to play the rest of the bloody game in your underwear."

"You've got to be kidding me," Thomas said, rolling his eyes. "Give me a _real_ dare."

"That _is_ a real dare. Strip," Newt insisted. "Unless you want to give Rat Man a hug." He waggled his eyebrows at Thomas.

Thomas groaned and pulled off his shirt, then unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. He sat on Newt's bed in his underwear, feeling completely exposed. "This better be worth it."

"Shuck it," Minho complained. "I would've given a shuck meal to see Thomas and Rat Man-"

"Okay, enough," Thomas sighed, trying not to blush. "Minho, truth or dare?"

"Of course you'd pick me."

Newt threw his hands up. "You haven't even bloody gone yet! It's just been me and Tommy."

"_Fine_ already, truth," Minho said.

"Wimp." Newt grinned, folding his arms.

"I ain't picking dare after _that_." He pointed to Thomas. "Besides, the game's all about choice. Are you going to give me a truth of not?"

"Tommy?" Newt looked at Thomas and Thomas remembered it was his turn to ask Minho.

"Oh, yeah." Thomas thought for a minute. "What was up with your relationship with Alby? You guys joked around and then fought and it was confusing."

"We were sort of friends," Minho answered. "It _was_ confusing...that shank was nice to me one day and awful the next."

Thomas nodded. "Newt, truth or dare?" Minho asked.

"Dare," Newt decided.

"I dare you to take Thomas' underwear off."

_"What?!"_ Thomas and Newt exclaimed in unison.

Minho burst out laughing. "You should have seen your faces," he laughed. "You actually thought I was gonna make you do it."

"That was not even funny," Thomas said but he was laughing, mostly out of relief that Newt didn't actually have to do it. He already felt completely naked.

"It totally was," said Minho.

"I hate you," Newt said through his own laughter. "I bloody _hate_ you, Minho." It took them a minute to stop laughing. "Okay, what's the real dare?" Newt asked when they had calmed down.

"I dare you to kiss Thomas," Minho said.

"Yeah, right. Give me the bloody dare already," Newt said.

"That _is_ the real dare. Kiss him or hug Rat Man." Minho smirked. "Lover boy."

"I hate you," Newt repeated, and then looked at Thomas, whose heart pounded. Thomas had liked Newt since the Maze but he never thought this would actually happen. He nodded and Newt leaned forward, crawling into Thomas' lap. Thomas blushed furiously and grabbed Newt's hips, unsure of where to put his hands. Newt moaned and Thomas' face burned even more. He was almost naked and Newt was in his lap in bed.

Thomas was _really_ enjoying this.

Kissing a boy was so different than kissing a girl. Newt's lips were so soft against Thomas' and while Thomas had been aware of people watching as he kissed Teresa, with Newt it was like there was no one else in the world but them. Newt's kiss was so much better than Teresa's and he tasted delicious. Newt kissed deeply and passionately and Thomas pulled his friend into his arms, kissing back with just as much passion.

"Okay...guys, you can stop," Minho told them, but neither boy pulled away. "Thomas and Newt."

Newt pulled away from Thomas' lips and Thomas whimpered, clutching Newt's shirt, wanting the older boy's lips back on his more than he'd ever wanted anything. "I may just take your bloody underwear off," he told Thomas.

Thomas flushed. "Go for it," he said, staring at Newt hungrily.

They kissed again and this time it wasn't a dare. Thomas pressed his body against Newt's, earning a moan from the blonde. Newt shoved his tongue down Thomas' throat, grinding against him as he pushed Thomas down on the bed. A rush of pleasure filled Thomas every time their hips touched, he wanted to rip Newt's clothes off and do unspeakable things to him.

"Newt, I want you." Thomas pulled back from Newt's lips to stare into the older boy's aquamarine blue eyes.

"I want you, too, Tommy," Newt agreed, his strong arms pinning Thomas to the bed, his lips red and swollen. "I want to bloody fuck you until morn-"

"Okay!" Minho exclaimed and Thomas suddenly remembered his friend. "This has obviously gotten out of hand." The Keeper of the Runners was blushing furiously. "How long - When-" Minho shook his head as he gawked at the two boys.

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist. "Want to finish any of those sentences?" He laughed.

"I can't believe you two like each other," Minho shook his head again. "WICKED must be really shucking entertained right about now."

The there boys stared at each other before bursting out into giggles. Thomas imagined Rat Man's face and said it aloud to his friend and his new boyfriend.

"I bet he's homophobic," Newt commented. "Son of a bitch."

Thomas looked at Newt. "So are we...ya know..." He motioned with his hands. "Boyfriends?"

Newt grinned at him. "Yeah, I guess we are," he said. Thomas smiled. He really liked Newt. Actually, Thomas loved him. But they'd literally _just_ started going out. Newt would think he was crazy if he told him now.

Newt pulled Thomas into his arms, kissing him. "Okay, let's continue the bloody game," he said.

"Whose turn is it now?" Thomas asked.

_"Mine," _Newt insisted. "Minho, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Minho.

"Sorry in advance, Tommy," said Newt, and Thomas knew this was going to be good. Newt looked at Minho and said, "I dare you to kiss Tommy's stomach."

"What is this, Torture Thomas Day?" Thomas threw up his hands.

"Torture _Thomas_ Day?" Minho said. "I'm the one who has to kiss your shuck stomach."

Thomas blushed as Minho bent his head and and kissed down his stomach and his navel. Minho sat up then and shuddered. "I say we go to shucking sleep and end this game," he said.

"I say good idea," Thomas agreed, still blushing.

"Good bloody night, shuck-face," Newt said to Minho, and got in bed as Minho went back over to his bed. Thomas stared, wondering if Newt wanted him to get in bed with him.

"Coming, Tommy?" Newt patted the sheets and Thomas crawled in bed still in his boxers, pressing his body against Newt's.

Minho flicked off the lights and was soon snoring so loudly Thomas couldn't hear himself think. He pulled Newt against him and eventually fell asleep in his new boyfriend's arms.


End file.
